


Comforts of Home

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: After a long day, Felicity comes home to an awaiting Oliver, who knows just how to make her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [here](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/151445957621/gif-credit-to-yet-i-remain-quiet-i-just)

( _Originally via 501 "Legacy" GIF credit goes to Lindsay[yet_i_remain_quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet) again_.)

Felicity's nude pumps clack against the dark hardwood floor. She leaves them askew, not bothering about the mess. Her eyes fall shut, sighing tiredly. 

"Mmm," She moans contently, feeling strong calloused hands kneading over the knots in her shoulders. 

"Hey," Oliver greets, pressing a soft smooch to the crown of her head as he continues his ministrations, "You alright?" 

Craning her head up, she notes, "Long day...Investors... didn't go well." 

He assures, subsequently sliding his hands lower. "You'll get there, Hon. How 'bout I take your mind off it?" 

" _Oliver_ ," Felicity chides sharply, not feeling in the mood for _that_ right now.

Oliver chuckles, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes,"What? There's leftover chicken cordon bleu in the fridge." 

“Mmm," she hums in disbelief in his intentions. "I was actually in the mood for mint chip." 

"Before dinner..?" She shoots him a look over her glasses. 

Clearing his throat, he walks over to kitchen as she wraps herself in a cozy gray blanket, "Well, I'll grab bowls and spoons."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
